Answers in Blood
by Safe runner
Summary: Don is abducted by a psycho serial killer and his possy. Will Charlie come to his senses to help his brother? How far will Don and Charlie go to protect each other. Summary sucks. rated for future violence. Discontinued til further notice...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. First fic. be nice

Summary: Don is kidnapped by a psycho serial killer and his possy. Can Charlie come to his senses to help his brother? How far will Don and Charlie go to protect each other? Summary kind of sucks. rated for swearing, blood, and voilence, I think. oh and no pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing written here.

* * *

Pain seared the side of his face. 

"Aswer me!" said the angry sinister male voice.

Don tried to look up at his captor again but all he could see was darkness.

"Maybe i'll leave you to think about it," said the stranger. "I have to go do business anyways. When I get back you better have an answer." and the stranger gave Don a hard slap on the face as a parting gift.

Don heard a door slam and the erie silence told him he was alone.

_Where was he? Who was that?_

So many questions were running through his mind, he hadn't had the time to think until now, but all of them had boiled down to one thing.

_Charlie._

_Was he safe? Was he unharmed? Was he involved?_

Don strained his memory, trying to remember what happened.

* * *

_FOUR HOURS BEFORE..._

"Don? Don? Don... Don! ... DON!" Charlie's voice filled his head.

Don woke with a start and heard his father's laughter along with one other, David Sinclair. They were at the Eppes family house, dinner almost ready, Don was laying on the living room couch, David standing in between the living room and the dining room not knowing whether to help set the table or not, his father was carrying a tray of food from the kitchen, and Charlie was in the basement doorway calling his name.

"Don, wake up," said Charlie, though Don couldn't see him, he knew exactly where Charlie had been.

"Oh, sorry Charlie, bit of a long day." said Don rubbing his eyes.

"But you caught your guy didn't you? The serial killer right?" ansked Alan Eppes. And then said, "You guys go through cases so fast I can't keep up."

"Yep, right where his accomplice said he would be." replied David. "Bastard. Who knows who he might have killed next. He confessed everything, and is now awaiting sentencing trial." He had a blue shirt and blue jeans on.

"Well thats good to know," Don heard his father answer.

"You mean the killer who dumped his victims alive in a secluded area and they would bleed to death before anyone would find them?" asked Charlie.

"Thank you for putting it in detail, Charlie. Yes that one." answered Don, which came out a little harsher than he would have liked but didn't care.

"I'm just asking cause some of my students haven't come to class ever since it started, claiming to be afraid. I'm just glad it's over now." said Charlie.

"Me too." replied Don, putting arm over his face to hide his eyes, intending to go to sleep again when,

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Alan called to the living room. Don groaned at the thought of getting up.

"Don, no grumbling in front of the guest." His dad had intended as a joke.

Don got up, fixed his blue jeans and striaghtened his gray shirt, with eyes half closed he let the smell of food guide him to the dinning room.

"Um... Dad?" called Charlie.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot drinks." said Charlie.

"Really? There were none in the fridge so I just assumed they were already out here." Alan told him.

"It's alright, Dad. I'll go buy some." said Don.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that..." Alan started, but Don cut in.

"I want to; besides, what kind of host doesn't have drinks?"

"Alright, fine," concieted Alan. "There's a store you can walk to about two blocks down."

"Don't worry i'll be back in 15 minutes." said Don getting his coat and heading out the door when,

"Don!"

Don turned to see Charlie, actually seeing him for the first time today. His hair was wet to keep it tame, white T-shirt and gray jeans. He was holding a twenty-dollar bill in his hand.

"Here, take it," said Charlie, motioning his hand.

"I have my own money," Don replied to him.

"Dad insists you take it." and Charlie put it in Don's hands.

Don pocketed the money and said, "Thanks."

"Be carefull," said Charlie.

"Come on, I'm only going to the store, I'll be back." and Don left.

Don got to the store with no problem. He was tired on the way back, holding a bag of two twelve-pack soda's. He did not notice a van following him, he did not notice a person come up behind him till it was too late. He felt the person wrap around him, one hand smothering his mouth with a cloth drenched in chloroform and other chemicals. On instinct, Don gasped for breath, breathing in the chemicals, and Don could feel himself fading. As Don struggled to maintain conciousness, he could feel another pair of arms grab ahold of him. The starry sky grew dark in Don's eyes and he fell unconcious.

The two men loaded Don into the van and sped off. What was left behind was the grocery bag full of drinks, his watch, and the chemically drenched cloth.

* * *

Nice, huh? Kind of sounds like almost every other story.

I'm not into updating every day, it's physically impossible for me.

I am also oppen to suggestions on what you think might happen.

review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I read the reviews and it brightened my normally boring, dull, life. Thank you. I did not think reviews would have that effect on me, more reviews please.

Summary: same as last chapter.

Disclaimer: i own nothing written here

* * *

Don was sitting in a chair, tied,when he slowly woke up. He noticed his jacket was missing his arms were getting goose bumps from the cold. He tried looking around but there wasn't much to see shrowded in darkness except for a thin gray light that casted over his face. Don tested his bindings by yanking hard only to cause more discomfort. 

"Lets just say agent, you wont be leaving anytime soon," a male voice peirced the darkness. "Atleast not unharmed. You see, you think you caught me, no but you haven't. You see, I already 2 more people, I have already dumped them, I already watched them suffer."

Don instantly knew exactly what the man was talking about which means that the guy theyhad arrested, that had said he was the killer, was a decoy, not the real thing. This guy was the real thing.

"So agent, yes I know you're FBI. Found your badge in your coat pocket, I was kind of suprised. I get to have my revenge sooner than I thought."

The man toyed with the word"agent" likea pet name. It annoyed Don like hell.

" Who are you?" asked Don to the darkness.

"Such a stupid question agent, now here's a question for you. Were you on duty?"

What kind of question was that? Don thought. He didn't answer, not understanding, not wanting to anyways.

"Answer me agent, when we picked you up, were you on duty?" And the stranger punched him in the gut.

"No." gasped Don, having the air nocked out of him.

"Good. Now, I suppose you know some security codes to that FBI building of yours," the guy said then to the darkness he yelled, "The perfect revenge is at our finger tips, boys!" though there was only the one stranger in the room that Don could tell.

_Perfect revenge? Security codes?_

Oh no... this guy was planning to attack the place where he worked, the place where his family passed through from time to time. The FBI building. But why?

For revenge, for pleasure of course agent. "It was as though the stranger was reading his mind. "I can imagine screams as everything goes down in flames."

Don's face grew pale and his blood grew cold.

"Hahahaha! Your face it's priceless!" the stranger laughed, "I don't have time for childish ventures, as fun as the idea sounds, I have other plans. You are my leverage." the stranger said.

"You're insane." said Don. The remark earned Don another punch in the gut.

"No, just angry, very angry."

Then the stranger stepped into the light and Don could his face.

He was pale,with long blonde hair, blue eyes; wearing grey shirt black pants and a black trench coat that had a hood. He stepped back from the light.

"Answer me this question." said the stranger,"Were you with the ones that arrested my brother?

Don was at a loss, he had arrested many criminals, this guy's brother could or could not be one of them, Don didn't know. Don remained silent.

_BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED!_

Pain seared the side of his face.

"Answer me!"

Don tried to look at his captor but he all could see was darkness

"Maybe i'll leave you to think about it," said the stranger. "I have to go anyways. When I get back you better have an answer." and the stranger gave Don a hard slap on the face as a parting gift.

Don heard a door slam and the erie silence told him he was alone with the darkness.

* * *

I'm going to stop it right here, though I had more planned it's just too much for my computer to handle right now.It made mistakes that i myself did not make. 

I thank you again. review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you. R&R

Summary: Don is kidnapped by a psycho serial killer and his possy. Will Charlie come to his senses in time to help his brother? How far will Don and Charlie go to protect each other?

Disclaimer: I own nothing writen here

* * *

Charlie was worried. Don had been gone for over an hour, far longer than he said he would be gone and far longer than it should take. Dinner was already eaten with water, only one plate lay untouched and Alan Eppes was going to reheat the plate for a third time. 

Charlie couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going to look for him." he didn't wait for a reply and he never got one. Charlie got up and ran out the room. he went out the door forgeting his jacket.

"I'm coming too," said David Sinclair following him out the door, putting his jacket on along the way.

They started their search.

They walked so they wouldn't miss any clue that would lead them to Don. As they walked David wondered what they would do if they didn't find Don or if they did.

"David... thanks for coming with me," said Charlie suddenly.

"No problem, I know how much he means to you." replied David.

"Yeah, I can't help but think Don's in trouble," said Charlie, his mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, don't worry everything's going to be..." David's voice trailed off when he saw it. A grocery bag with drinks inside and a rag lying in the middle of the sidewalk.

Charlie and David went to check it out.

"This could be anybody's," said David, picking up the grocery bag.

"This rag has a weird smell, many different chemicals," reported Charlie, poking the rag with a twig, not wanting to touch it.

David startedwalking to where Charlie was, when

CRUNCH

David lifted his foot and found he had stepped on something metal. He bent down to pick it up, tiny bits of glass sprinkled to the ground. David reconized it to be a watch, only to realize whos watch it was.

"Charlie!" David called, standing holding the watch.

Charlie looked up from what he was doing, he half jogged to where Daivd was. David handed him the broken watch and watched Charlie delicately clutch it close, turning a bright shade of pale.

David went on his cell phone calling his FBI contacts.

Charlie sunk to his knees, he was also sinking into his world of numbers and equations. Charlie was staring blankly into open space.

David got off the phone, he knelt next to Charlie putting his arm around him, comforting him, telling him that everything was goingto be alright.

Charlie didn't hear it, everything blocked out. Even when the loud sirens came, those too,seemed so far away. The flashing lights did not disturb him, when David's arm was replaced by Megan's, he did not notice. He didn't feel himself being pulledup onto his feet, he didn't feel himself hit the ground when he fainted.

David hauled Charlie to his feet only to go down again when the math professor passed out.

"Charlie!"

Megan, who was there helping David with Charlie, instinctively checked for a pulse.

"Pulse is rapid, but I ..." she was about to continue with 'I guess that's normal for someone who found out his brotherwas abducted' but Don was a friend, a coworker, she feels the same as Charlie, wont allow her to show it.

"I'll take Charlie back to his father, I guess I'll have to explain to him whyCharlie's unconcious," said David as he picked Charlie's limp body back up again. Megan relized that the Eppes house was around here, walking distance in fact, but logging a body away from a possiblecrime scene, fainted or no, looks a little suspicious.

"You can take my car, we'll both go." offered Megan holding up he keys. David agreed and Megan helped him carry Charlie to her parked car on the other side of the street.

The scene was blocked off with yellow tape, two police cars and a black SUV, CSI's officers in uniform, and a few FBI includingColby were there. Many bistanders had acumilated around thearea.

David gently laid Charlie in the back seat, then he got in the front seat passenger side as Megan got in the driver'sseat.

Charlie woke in the car and felta wave of nausea come over him.

"Stop the car!" he shouted, Megan slammed on the breaks and looked back in time to see Charlie open the car door, stumble to a bush on the side of the road, and empty the contents of his stomach.

"Well, at least he didn't do it in the car," said Megan.

Charlie slowly walked back to the car and gently got in, his body trembling.

"Are you all right Charlie?" asked the two agents in the front. the scene happened so fast they barely could react.

Charlie nodded, "Yes, I'm fine," wipping his mouth with his sleave.

After it was ascertained that Charlie was not going to vomit and was alright, Megan started the car again. When the car stopped again it was in the driveway of the Eppes family house. Getting out of the car, Charlie stood, as pale as ever.

"God, how am I going to tell him..." said Charlie, rubbing his face with his hands.

David looked at Charlie, Charlie looked like he was about to faint again, which he did.

"Charlie?" as David kept Charlie from hitting concrete.

Megan went around the car to them, she touched Charlie's skin which burned to the touch.

"He has a fever!" reported Megan as she helped David move Charlie up.

Alan Eppes had been waiting beside the window ever since he heard the car pull up and now since he saw his son in bad shape, he was hurrying out the door to meet the two agents carrying Charlie.

"What happened?" asked Alan.

"I can explain later, right now Charlie needs help," said David.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was planning on writing more to this but then I woudn't have anything to write about for later chapters. I am sorry it took so long, crappy internet deal, crappy computer, crappy conection.

I am very pleased with reviews, and many feedbacks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I thank those who reviewed

My situation gets better when the school year starts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing written here.

> >> > > > > >> > > > > >> > > > >> > > > > > >>

Don's silent thoughts were shattered by the loud creak of the door opening and slamming shut, light suddenly illuminated the room. Don was able to see his suroundings clearly, it was an appartment, or what looked like an appartment. One wall was made of bricks to cut the room in half, the other three walls were white plaster, a window was covered with a black... cloth of some sort that had a slight hole in it.

Don had expected the stranger to be back again, but it was a different person. This guy had white hair, fairly young (not much older than Don), grey eyes, skinny and tall, same clothes as the other guy except this one had a sleeveless trench. It hadn't stunned Don to see an albino, though his brain was telling him he should.

"Hullo," he had a slight Brittish accent. "My name is Bazil, sorry 'bout my friend back there. He gets like that a lot, freaky really." he talked while pulling on gloves, like seeing a person tied to a chair was nothing new.

Don's eyes began to water from the bright light, seeing this Bazil chukled, "I'm not a fan of the dark, not 'fraid of it, Ijust don't like having stubbed toes."

Don wasn't captured by this guy, he might have liked him.

"Now, why I am here, I was going through your wallet, very unorganized by the way for an agent. Lots of pictures, ever hear of picture frames? Anyways there are a few that caught my eye..." Bazil pulled a few peices of paper from inside his coat. Don reconized them instantly, one was of him and his FBI team at one of those company BBQ's, another one was a family photo, the other one was of him and Charlie playing football that was taken a few years ago.

Bazil chose the family photo which contained him, Charlie, his father, and his mother before she died.

"Is it yours? No wait stupid question, of course it's yours, you're in it," said Bazil, holding the picture toDon's face then bringing it back to his own and continued to study it, Don could only imagine what Bazil was thinking.

"Your family? Right?" said Bazil, looking at the back of the picture then flipping to the front. "Nice mum, I don't remember mine, died when I was a baby."

"And is this your father? Nice people fathers are... really." Bazil continued not noticing Don. Don was growing angry, he did not want his family in this.

"And who is this?" Bazil held up the picture to Don, his finger pointing to Charlie's face.

Don remained silent, trying to mask his emotions but failing.

"A brother perhaps?" inquired Bazil.

"Stay the hell away from my family," Don finally spoke, anger seething in his voice.

"Ah, struck a chord I see," said Bazil. "Don't worry we're not interested in your family. At least I'm not."

"But I am." The stranger from before entered the room.

"Roane, I was busy." said Bazil frustrated at the interruption.

"So was I, Bazil," Roane said back. "I need to talk to you alone. Now."

And both men left the room, leaving Don alone. Don hung his head, he wondered what would happen to him, he wondered if his family was alright. After a few minutes, Don felt himself grow sleepy against his will, then he noticed gas being pumped into the room. No matter how hard he tried, Don couldn't keep awake and he fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I am done with this chapter, it was rather short.

I just wanted people to know that I may'be starting another story soon. One-shot may'be.

Review.

Farewell, till I update again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I thank those who reviewed, very thoughtful of you.

Summary: Don is abducted by a psyco killer and his possy, can Charlie come to his senses in time to help save his brother? How far will Don and Charlie go to save each other? Rated for future violence, No pairings, unless you ask... hm... now there's a thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing written here.

000000000000000000000005000000000005000000000

Charlie was taken care of and in bed, while David, Megan, and Alan talked downstairs.

"What I don't understand is how Charlie could have gotten sick like that," wondered David. "I mean he was fine before..."

"What about the cloth?" asked Megan. "It was drenched in chemicals that could probably lower the imune system or--"

"No."

Both heads turned to Alan, who finally decided to join the conversation.

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"I mean the rag and the chemicals whatever, it's not that, I've seen this before." answered Alan.

"Really?" surprised Megan.

"Yeah," said Alan. "This happened about over ten years ago. When Charlie got his acceptance letter to go to Princeton."

"What?"

"I know, was the weirdest thing," said Alan. "He started running towards the bathroom. Me and Margaret were shocked, I had thought someone had poisened my son. Charlie was sick for a week, doctor said it was brought on by nerves, when it was over he was as good as new."

"So this is almost normal?" asked David, kind of regreting the question already, knowing the answer he was probably going to get.

"When is anything normal in this house!" exclaimed Alan. "My youngest's a genius, my oldest's an FBI agent who is missing. That does not sound normal at all!"

"No one's normal Alan," soothed Megan. "Belive me, I know." with David nodding in ageement.

"I know I'm sorry," apologized Alan. "I guess the reason I'm not totally freaking out is that it hasn't really sunk in."

At that moment, the shuffling of hurried footsteps could be heard from upstairs, the slaming of a door, and the sound of Charlie making his sacrafices to the porcelain god. A few minutes of silence, then a flush, and then the sound...

"Uggh--" then more sounds that indicated that the tiolet wasn't going to give him up just yet

"Exuse me I have to go help my son." as Alan exused himself from the discussion.

"That doesn't sound good," said Megan.

"No it doesn't," agreed David. "I'm worried though, we might need Charlie's help on this and if his condition doesn't let up... He's the best we've got."

"Mmmhmm." nodded Megan. "Lets head back to check with Colby, I wanna know what were dealing with."

After they said their goodbyes to Alan, they headed back towards the crime scene. Megan had done the usual procedure when entering a crime scene. Parking the car, flashing the badge, the announcing of the name to other officers... It was so routine, every time someone's life was on the line. Colby was on the phone, CSI's photographing and bagging evidence, LAPD had put up yellow tape and crowd control, there was an agent talking to a middle aged woman and her two kids.

This time though, it felt different, and that scared Megan, cause she was in charge now, making desicions that could determine the outcome of this case and the sanctity of her partner's life.

Colby walked over to Megan and David, having gotten of the phone.

"That was the Director, I have bad news and really bad news," said Colby.

"Well? The bad news first," pressed Megan. This was no time for guessing games.

"The bad news is that the lab fellas over say there was a struggle and confirm that it was a kidnapping. No DNA left at the scene, we don't know if it was Don that was kidnapped or if he witnessed it and ran after them." said Colby, a little disapointed that he's the one to deliver the news.

Megan was concerned, if that was only the bad news, the really bad news had to be worse than finding out that your partner was abducted.

"The really bad news?" asked David.

"Right, the really bad news. Two more bodies were found, same MO as our serial killer," said Colby, knowing what's coming next.

"Wait what do you mean? Serial killer? We're dealing with a kidnapping! What does a serial killer have to do with-- oh." Megan realizing what Colby was saying.

"The one in lock up isn't our guy. A fake, to think we got him." continued Colby. "We might have to be put back on that case instead of this one."

"Oh no." whispered Megan, a sad expression rippled across her face. The capture of the killer had relieved a lot of stress from their work load, the pressure from every one enormous. With Don missimg and the killer now still on the loose, the pressure had instantly tripled without warning.

"The cloth is being sent to the lab for processing," informed Colby, trying to give hope. "They may find DNA that may provide a lead." Then to break the ice. "How's Charlie doing? He didn't look to good when you guys left."

"He's probably on his knees's with his head in the toilet." answered David.

Colby didn't know why, but he found that rather funny and started smiling. Megan snorted with a slight chuckle, and before long David was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"Alright, bet back to work, we need to find more evidence." said Megan and walked in a direction towards the witnesses with Colby right behind her.

David hesatated for a second. It was good to have a laugh once an a while, that little chuckle-fest was good for the whole team. Having a dangerous killer out there and Don missing, Divid couldn't help to wonder if the two were connected in some way.

Little did David know, his thoughts weren't too far off from the real thing.

000000000000005000000000000000500000000000005

End of chapter 5.

I am terribly sorry for such a delay. It has been a complicated summer. Very complicated.

Review, it makes me happy. Don "whumping" next chapter.

Until I update again, farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews you have given.

Summary: Don is kidnapped by a psycho serial killer and his possy. Will Charlie come to his senses in time to help his brother? How far will Don and Charlie go to protect each other?

Disclaimer: I own nothing writen here, except Roane and Bazil.

* * *

"Hey you! wake up!" a gruff vioce coached Don awake. 

His head hurt, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was growling, though he was glad his hands were no longer tied to the chair he was sitting in. He rubbed the raw parts of his wrist where there was chaifing. Don did not trust his legs at the moment to get up from the chair. Don finally noticed he was in a different room than before. All four walls were layered with cinder blocks, most likely for sound proofing, the ceiling had built in lighting and air conditioning vent. On one wall was a metal door, with two guards twice as tall as Don on either side. _This must be where they rough people up, get some sort of information out of the people they kidnap, _Don thought.

Don got up, wobbled a bit, but regained his balance enough to walk over to the guards.

"Oh don't even try," said the one who woke him up.

"Oh, I'm not," answered Don who stopped a few feet from the two.

"Hey, Hanz! He thinks he's a wise guy! Haha!" the gruff voiced guard nudged the other.

"Hahaha!" replied the one called Hanz. " If he is, Kan, he's a gonner! Hahaha!" They both joined in laughter.

"I'm right here!" yelled Don.

"We know," Kan responded and kept laughing.

If Don was thinking rationally right then, he would not have done what he did next.

Don kicked Hanz in the mid-section, though that didn't seem to do as much dammage as Don had hoped. Kan responded by punching Don, with a force that sent Don to the ground. Don tasted a bit of blood in his mouth from a cut on his lip. Don wiped the blood off on the back of his hand, and got up, charged at full speed at Kan, surprising him and knocking him down, delivering a barrel of punches. Hanz grabbed Don by the back of the neck and lifted him off of Kan. Don's legs were flailing wildly as his hands went to his neck to keep from choking.

Don's legs kicked backwards, until his right leg found the man's groin. Hanz yelped, dropping Don, and bent forards. Don landed on his wrist, letting out a cry of pain, but not letting that deter him from trying to beat the crap out of the guards. Don sought the chance of Hanz's immobility to strike and kicked the man in the head, he was about to go for a second hit when the arms of Kan wrapped around him. Then Don's FBI training clicked in.

Before now Don was just kicking and punching wildly, his FBI training blocked by anger was now released by fear. Don grabbed Kan's head with both hands, using that as a lever, Don was able to flip Kan over his head and onto his back but not before Kan let go, so Don fell to the ground with him. Hanz recovered and helped Kan start to beat on Don by holding him from behind, holding both his arms under Don's armpits and hoisting Don up again with his feet dangling trying in vain to fend off an angry Kan. Don had blood running down his face, and there was a tingling numbness creeping up his arm where he hurt his wrist

"Hey! Save some for me! I'm the one whose probably scarred for life! I might not be able to have kids!" cried Hanz.

"Hah! Like any woman would **want **to have kids with you!" retorted Kan, and Don snickered though he knew he was in no position to think anything was funny at that point.

"What you laugh'in for? Huh?" said Hanz to Don, putting his knee into the agent's back. "Huh? Ain't so funny now, huh?" Don gasped at the new pain that formed in the middle of his back. Kan stopped punching his stomach, letting his partner have his chance.

"Ug, will you stop brutalizing the good agent," a voice came. "He is suposed to be a guest." It was Roane.

Don, though relieved to be rescued, tensed up when he heard his voice.

"I see you put my guards to the test," continued Roane. "Very nice, I like a dog who fights."

Don fought the urge to snarl at him, to not to be compared to a dog again. The guards still held him though.

"So, the mutt has control of himself, wonderful! Now we can get started!" said Roane, clasping his hands together.

Don was puzzled by this. Upon their first meeting, Roane was dark and demeaning, now he sounds much more excited, like a kid going to a candy store, he still has that demeaning adittude but his whole posture has changed. Don noticed a familiar face in the background, Bazil, standing off in a corner leaning against the two conjoining walls as if trying to ignore the whole scene.

Don could only assume that his interigation was being resumed.

For the next hour was fuzzy for Don, it was like he was seeing through a haze. Though he would not know it 'til later, he was drugged, how they did it was his guess but through out the questions he was very lucid when he shouldn't have been. Though he could recall a few "love taps" he got when he couldn't answer a question, he couldn't really recall what he had said to them. Don felt like he had almost no control of his mouth, the secrets he locked inside his mind could easily be open to them.

"Now, my little agent," started Roane, his cheerful behavior had reversed back to its dark nature that Don had come to dislike very much. "Tell me who's this?" he held up the picture of his family that Bazil had found in his wallet. His finger was pointing to one figure in the picture. _Brother..._

"Charlie..." he said before he could stop himself

_"_Very good, and Charlie is...?" pressured Roane.

"My..." Don stopped, a sign that he still has some control. He felt someone shove the back of his head.

"Tell me."

"No." _Brother..._

"Come on, agent, tell me who he is." said Roane, putting pressure on his head. It was starting to hurt his head.

"No..." _Brother..._

"Tell me."

"N-No..." _Sorry..._

"Tell me." and put more pressure on him.

"Brother..."

* * *

Chilling right? Good, I tried to make it that way. 

I have to thank those who've reviewed, their positive influence has made me feel good and keeps me going.

Alas, I have not found the notebook that contains the rest of this story (I think some one stole it, not for the story but for paper) and would have been faster if i had it. I am sorry for taking so long, but it might be like that for a while, I have been very busy.

Please review, very much apreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I am sure I have a lot of reasons for being late; but there really is no deadline for these things.

Summary: Don gets kidnapped by a psyco killer and his possy and... etc...etc...

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, or related franchises. I do own Bazil and Roane.

* * *

It was dark around him, Charlie could just barely make out any of his surroundings. He was running, more like stumbling, fightened, being chased by an unseen terror. Somehow he found himself in a dimly lit hallway of a cramped apartment building that seemed to go on forever, he was no longer running; the threat has passed. Charlie felt something sticky and slippery under his bare feet, he lifted his foot. Blood. Charlie looked down at himself, his white shirt and plaid boxers were covered in blood. He held his hands up, they too were covered in blood. Charlie felt something drip on his forehead, he looked up, and the ceiling was dripping blood. Charlie felt not fear but an anxiety he got when he was late for something. 

Charlie looked around; a different location, one of the huge halls of CalSci, though the blood was still there. The blood on the floor was up to his ankles now and much more thick, he began to move forward with unknown purpose. The blood was rising and mooving like a fast stream, in fact it was no longer blood but water, a fast moving stream of water that swept him off his feet. Suddenly Charlie was under the water, trying to get to the surface; but something kept holding him down. Charlie started to panic, his mind telling him don't breathe or he'll drown, struggling against an unknown force to get to the surface. Finally his lungs couldn't take it any more, he relaxed and when he breathed he found he drew in air, fresh air. Not only was he able to breathe, nothing no longer stopped Charlie from getting to the surface, using his legs he slowly started moving up.

When he broke the surface he found he was no longer at CalSci's grand hall, there was no stream, no blood, just water and white. Charlie also found he had no clothes on, he was completely naked and alone in this new place of water and white. Slowly he stared to hear voices, distant voices that whispered in his ear.

"Charlie! Come on get out of the pool! You lost your shorts!"

Charlie looked around for the source of the voice, as he did that, the whiteness started to melt away revealing a very hot and sunny day. It was a pool party, one that Charlie remembered, and he was in the pool still naked; but he was in his childhood body. It was also as though he were seeing the scene through someone elses eyes, like an out of body experience, though everything still affects him.

"Come on Charlie!" a kid older than him shouted. "Gather your shorts and come on!"

Charlie just stared at him, pint sized swim shorts floated past when it hit him. Don! Charlie reconized the kid as Don! As a kid! The kid Don was still talking to him; but Charlie couldn't hear him, everything was coming back now. The dinner, the rag, David, Megan, blackness, Dad, sickness. He was no longer swimming in a pool of water; but in a pool of blood. Charlie wanted out now, not from fear, but because he was somehow not amused by all of this, almost bored.

Don was still talking to him, no longer a kid but a grown man, he was holding his hand out for Charlie to grab.

"Come on Charlie! Dad's waiting for us!" he said.

Charlie was dressed again in his blood soaked shirt and boxers. He looked at the hand extended to him and back at the face who offered it. Charlie took his brother's hand and was pulled from the pool of blood. Now they stood face to face, silently studying the other.

Don turned to leave, but Charlie didn't want him to go.

"Wait!" cried Charlie and reached for his brother, catching him by the shoulder.

Don stopped walking, and half way turned to Charlie. An evil smile flashed on his face, as he struck Charlie down and cried angrily,

"Weakness is hinderance! Strengths come from overcoming weakness. Knowledge is power! Power is an immortal flaw. Knowledge is your power! Strength is your knowledge! You are your weakness!"

Charlie felt shocked, and was going to ask what he meant when Don continued.

"You have the knowledge, you have the power! You have strength! NOW GO USE IT!" he roared at the end. And Charlie's surroundings turned black.

Charlie felt like he was falling, and he was! Right off his bed! His eyes flew open when he hit the floor, and he nearly cried out in shock, but not before the thump of his landing had alerted his dad downstairs.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Alan Eppes asked, coming into the room.

"I'm alright," answered Charlie.

"Alright? You fell out of bed! Come on, lets get back under those nice warm sheets," coaxed Alan.

"No! Wait! I have to help David and Megan find Don!" Charlie protested, picking himself off the floor and headed out of his bedroom, past his father, into the hallway.

"Not in your condition you don't!" said Alan firmly, walking after his son. Alan would have stopped him, however, something in him said let him go.

"I feel fine," replied Charlie, now walking down the stairs, trying to hide the facy that he was dizzy. He thought about his dream. _Thats all it was. A dream. Just a dream._ And what his dream brother said, his words sounded like they were coming from someone who was insane; they didn't make any sense.

Just then the doorbell rang, interupting Charlie's thoughts.

"I got it!" he called, since he was already at the base of the stairs right next to the door.

"Fine!" he heard his father reply sounding annoyed, most likely because Charlie wont go back to bed.

Charlie opened the door, no one was there. He stepped outside and almost stepped on a package left on the welcome mat.

Curious, Charlie picked it and studied it. The package was wrapped in brown packing paper with twine wrapped around it, it wasn't really heavy with it's rectangular shape and he found it was addressed to him. Charlie was compelled to open it and was doing so, as he unstrung the twine which slipped easily from the package.

"Say, what'cha got there Charlie?" he heard his dad say behind him, making him jump.

"Oh nothing, probably a new component for my computer's hard drive," said Charlie, now tearing at the brown paper that revealed a wooden box.

"So, are going to stand in the doorway the whole time?" asked Alan.

"Yes," answered Charlie shortly, as he was prying open the lid to the box.

Charlie got the lid open and found there was straw for packing matterial. And nestled there was three small vials of a familiar red liquid. Charlie lifted one of the vials to get a closer look, and a sinking feeling took hold of him. _Don_. Charlie dropped the vial and the wooden box containing the other two; the vials in the box were okay, but the one Charlie was holding broke when it hit the hardwood floor. Charlie stood there for a second, shaking like a leaf.

"Charlie?" asked Alan worriedly, he heard something drop and break though couldn't see what because Charlie was in the way.

Charlie suddenly raced towards the nearest bathroom and locked the door, the sounds of him heaving in the toilet did not make Alan feel better. What he saw made him feel worse.

There was blood spattered all over his doorway and the floor, broken glass and some of the box's contents littered the floor. Alan decided it would be best to call David and Megan before doing anything. As he got his cellphone out, he mumbled to himself.

"What happens in those dark times of old where evil dwells and good conquers all?"

* * *

End Chapter 7. 

Until next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry if I caused any of you any grief.

thank you reveiwers. I decided to title this one, I needed to get all the funny stuff ( or what I think is funny) out of me.

**Chapter 8, Hallucination.  
**

* * *

Don awoke, his muscles ached and his wrist throbbed with pain. Don knew it might be broken so he didn't try to move it much. The lights were dim so his eyes felt comfortable, though his body was on the floor which was furnished by flat carpet. Don moved himself as gently as he could to where he was leaning up against the nearest wall without further injuring his wrist, felt the carpet impression on the side of his face where his head was on the floor. He inspected his wrist which was swollen twice the normal size, and a little ways off he could see a small object. It was an icepack, and was still cold when Don touched it. 

_Someone's thinking of me..._

He thought as he wrapped the icepack around his swollen wrist. It was then he remembered what happened and he looked around. He was alone. Don remembered the fight between him and the guards, how Roane had drugged him and asked him questions. Don realized he was still in the same room when he looked around again and listened if anyone was coming.

Don tried to remember what the questions were but his mind was fuzzy on that subject. All he knew was that what ever he told them, he had betrayed someone. Who had he betrayed? The question danced through Don's mind. Suddenly his mind started to wander on the thought of dancing and a cartoonish little Colby Granger shaking a pair of marakas with a little Megan Reeves wearing a sombrero, both dancing to "La cocaracha", then out of no where a little David Sinclair pops up with an instrument resembling a ukaleilei (A/N: my spelling may be off, my beta's been sick a lot). The little Megan ditched the sombrero for a hula dancer costume and started hula dancing. This made the little Colby jealous, he brought out an electric guitar and started playing "I wanna rock'n roll all night". Before little Megan could switch into another costume, Don shook his head trying to rid his mind of the insanity going on in his head.

Don knew he was hallucinating, not only did the contest stop, like a freeze-frame, but it stopped while Megan was in mid switch of changing from one costume to another, exposing her upper half (A/N: I've always wanted to do a megan/don fic or a megan/colby fic, but for now there are no pairings). Don, out of respect, tried to look away with no avail because the image was in his head and will probably forever be in his head; and possibly will never think of her as just his partner ever again (yes, she is that beautiful). Don cringed with guilt.

"Hah hah ha! I know you're hallucinating, but judging by your face it must be morally wrong. I wish I was seeing what you're seeing!" a voice rang throught the room.

Don was too mortified by his hallucination to even figure out who's voice that was.

"Who-?"

"Aw, have you forgot me already?" the voice was was clearer to Don, the familiar Brittish accent reaching his ears.

"Bazil?"

"Correct! I thought you really had forgotten me!" said Bazil. Don had no idea where his voice was coming from, Bazil was certainly not in the room and there wasn't anything that resembled an intercomm.

"The ceiling hides the speakers, drives them crazy," said Bazil. Don had been looking for the source of the voice, slightly pounding each wall with his good hand.

"You can see me?" Don shouted his question at the wall that contained the visable door. Don predicted that Bazil would correct him, and he was right.

"Wrong wall. I'll tell that secret later, if there is a later. Roane has been getting anxious, he had already sent his packages out to those concerned," Bazil started babbling, but not like he did when Don first talked to him. This was a controled conversaton, very unlike the one with the photos in his wallet, like he was suposed to tell Don this. "If you look at your left arm, you can see where we drew your blood. That plus coming down from the drug, caused your hallucinations; though I almost thought you might die because of how much blood they took from you and how much of the drug was pumped into your system. I guess you are stronger than was thought to be. Oh and you could say 'thank you for the ice pack'."

Bazil paused, as though waiting for his information to take effect. Don, on the other hand just listened, nursing his injured wrist with the ice pack given to him. He didn't really have anything to say to him, so Bazil continued.

"Anyway, Roane bottled your blood put three to a pack. Three packages with three bottles each, nine, one and a half inch bottles full of your blood went to three places," Bazil said, wanting to go off subject in an aimless conversation of topics of his choice. He paused to hear Don's reaction.

Don was intersted now. _What kind of game are these guys playing?_ Don asked himself and then asked outloud, "Where?"

By the sound of Bazil's voice, it was as if he was pretending to like the news he was about to give Don, full of pain and..._ regret?_ Don thought this was weird since these guys had proven to Don that they were _insanely_ serious, emphasizing on insane. _How could this guy be different from the others, who seem to have no souls?_

"Of couse you can probably guess where the first package is at, family perhaps. Where the second and third are... will be a surprise!"

**end chapter 8**

* * *

alright... I was kind of disappointed at only one review last chapter. Though for that person's _encouragement_, I say congrats because there is nothing else I can do for you.

After this chapter I may be stuck. Longer than I have ever been stuck before. So please review, it helps very much.


	9. Chapter 9

I am happy that that people still think good of me. I am not blaming anyone for my busy schedule.

Summary: Don is kidnapped by a psycho serial killer and his possy. Will Charlie come to his senses in time to help his brother? How far will Don and Charlie go to protect each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, I only own Roane and Bazil.

Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Charlie couldn't believe it! One second he thought he was better, then the next he was paying his respects to the porcelain god of the bathroom. Charlie didn't move from his bent position over the toilet when he heard sirens in the driveway. He didn't move when he heard Megan and David's voice talking to hid father, nor did he move when he heard his father knock on the door. He didn't move when Alan had repeatedly begged for him to unlock the door, or for the gentle coaxings of the two FBI agents.

Charlie just just sat there for a long time. This was the first time in a really long time he had nothing to think about, when his mind was completely blank. In other situations, ones where his brother wasn't suspected to be kidnapped, he would have thought of an algorithm or scientific theory that would probably explained everything; however, Charlie couldn't even think of any algorithms or scientific theories at that moment.

When Charlie finally moved, it was when he remembered that he was possibly the only one who could figure this out. He unlocked the door, when he slowly opened it he stared right into the concerned faces of David, Megan, and his father.

"I'm alright," Charlie said weakly.

"Are you sure, Charlie?" explored Alan. "I mean you don't look to good-"

"_I'm FINE_," Charlie's voice was much stronger. "I want to help you guys find Don," said Charlie, turning to Megan and David.

"Thats good, but you have to be sure that you're well enough to come," said David. "Don't want you to get sick on us, that is I mean we don't want you to-"

"I know what you mean," Charlie finished for him and he came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Charlie," called his father. "We can't use the front door anymore, because of... you know..._that_! So we have to use the back door from now on."

"It's only for a few days, Alan," consoled Megan.

"Yeah, a few days with stranger trooping in and out of my house!"

"Ehem Dad, _my_ house," corrected Charlie.

"Oh, well! Just because you can make a smart remark, doesn't make you all better!" Alan huffed.

"Hopefully you'll be able to help," said Colby, who had just joined the little group.

"Colby! How's it going?" asked Charlie.

Colby didn't know what he meant, so he answered the best he could, "I'm fine, if that's what you're asking, but the case is not. We just found another body."

"Wait, another body?" asked Charlie.

"There's still a serial killer on the loose,"said David.

"_Still?_" exasperated Charlie.

"Yes," continued Colby. "This is the third body found that fits the same criteria as the supposed serial killer that we had just arrested."

"The same one you guys supposedly didn't need my help on?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," Colby replied sheepishly, getting a little red in the face. "I wish I could help you guys find Don, but the Director put me on finding the serial killer on the loose." And he left them.

"Well, You guys are getting my help now. Whether you like it or not," said Charlie. "And once we find Don, maybe I can help Colby find that serial killer."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said David.

Megan patted him on the back, "Welcome back Charlie. Just don't strain your self too hard."

"I won't need to, but I would like to work out in the field with you guys sometime," said Charlie.

"We'll see.."

* * *

End Chapter 9

Hmmm... I finished sooner than I expected... cool

I've been working on my Bleach and Atlantis fic's and devoting my time them. I regret that I've neglected this for a little while, but not as long as I thought I did.

Read, enjoy, review. and come back for more.


End file.
